The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a process for preprinted print rolls for use in an image processing device.
The present invention relates to the field of printer technology and in particular discloses a print media roll having preprinted material thereon suitable for use in a photographic system for the production of automatic customised postcards.
Recently, digital printing technology has been proposed as a suitable replacement for traditional camera and photographic film techniques. The traditional film and photographic techniques rely upon a film roll having a number of pre-formatted negatives which are drawn past a lensing system and onto which is imaged a negative of a image taken by the lensing system. Upon the completion of a film roll, the film is rewound into its container and forwarded to a processing shop for processing and development of the negatives so as to produce a corresponding positive set of photos.
Unfortunately, such a system has a number of significant drawbacks. Firstly, the chemicals utilised are obviously very sensitive to light and any light impinging upon the film roll will lead to exposure of the film. They are therefore required to operate in a light sensitive environment where the light imaging is totally controlled. This results in onerous engineering requirements leading to increased expense. Further, film processing techniques require the utilising of a xe2x80x9cnegativexe2x80x9d and it subsequently processing onto a xe2x80x9cpositivexe2x80x9d film paper through the utilisation of processing chemicals and complex silver halide processing etc. This is generally unduly cumbersome, complex and expensive. Further, such a system through its popularity has lead to the standardisation on certain size film formats and generally minimal flexibility is possible with the aforementioned techniques.
Recently, all digital cameras have been introduced. These camera devices normally utilise a charge coupled device (CCD) or other form of photosensor connected to a processing chip which in turn is connected to and controls a media storage device which can take the form of a detachable magnetic card. In this type of device, the image is captured by the CCD and stored on the magnetic storage device. At some later time, the image or images which have been captured are down loaded to a computer device and printed out for viewing. The digital camera has the disadvantage that access to images is non-immediate and the further post processing step of loading onto a computer system is required, the further post processing often being a hindrance to ready and expedient use.
Therefore, there remains a general need for an improved form of camera picture image production apparatus which is convenient, simple and effective in operation. Further, there also remains a need for a simple form of portable, immediate print media on which images can be effectively reproduced.
Further, it would be highly convenient if such a camera picture image production system was able to create automatic customised postcards which, on a first surface contained the image captured by the camera device and, on a second surface, contains pre-paid postage marks and address details.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient system for the automatic creation of postcards. In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention there, is provided a print roll for use in a camera imaging system said print roll having a backing surface having a plurality of formatted postcard information printed at pre-determined intervals.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of creating customised postcards comprising the steps of: utilising a camera device having a print roll having a backing surface including a plurality of formatted postcard information sections at pre-determined positions on said backing surface;
imaging a customised image on a corresponding imaging surface of said print roll; and
utilising said print roll to produce postcards via said camera device.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of sending postcards comprising camera images through the postal system said method comprising steps of:
selling a print roll having prepaid postage contained within the print roll;
utilising the print roll in a camera imaging system to produce postcards having prepaid postage; and
sending said prepaid postcards through the mail.